


Rinzler/Tron Reverso

by bluerosekatie



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Doesn't Rhyme, Gen, Poetry, Post-Tron: Legacy, Pre-Tron: Legacy, Prose Poem, Quick Read, Reverso Poem, Short, wrote this in the middle of the night so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A reverso poem about Tron - the same lines when read from top to bottom, then from bottom to top (often with minor punctuation changes) have different meanings.  Both top to bottom and bottom to top order are included for the reader's convenience.  Crossposted on my deviantArt.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Rinzler/Tron Reverso

Nothing has happened,

And it’s not true that

Tron lives on.

I fight, for the Users

Must be vanquished.

Perfection is key,

Clu’s loyalty.

Clu’s loyalty-

“Perfection is key”

Must be vanquished.

I fight for the Users!

Tron lives on,

And it’s not true that

Nothing has happened.


End file.
